Confession
by choup37
Summary: TRADUCTION. Spock et son père partagent un moment de réconciliation. Se passe après Journey to Babel .


_**Bonjour tout le monde! Cela fait looooongtemps, trop longtemps que je n'avais pas pu publier ici :p La faute aux vacances qui ont pris la majeure partie de notre temps à moi et ma bêta ****Hyaku Yume.. Anyway, voici la dernière traduction à laquelle je m'étais consacrée corps et âme :) Un grand merci encore à son auteur, SweeneyGirl310593, pour m'autoriser à la traduire dans notre langue! J'ai une affection particulière pour ce récit, à dire vrai c'est un des premiers sur lesquels j'avais flashés en la lisant, mais je n'avais pas encore le niveau de m'attabler à une fic d'une telle longueur!**_

_**Comme toujours, je transmets les reviews à Sweeney, donc n'hésitez pas à en laisser, ça fait plaisir pour tout le monde! :D**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

_**Confession**_

L'infirmerie à bord de l'Enterprise était inhabituellement ("Par chance" avait dit le Docteur McCoy) calme ce soir-là. En fait, elle n'avait que trois occupants et ils pouvaient difficilement être appelés voyous, absorbés comme ils l'étaient par leur lecture. Pour le plus grand dépit de son très patient CMO, Jim Kirk s'était, comme d'habitude, soigné lui-même et était retourné à son devoir avec des protestations telles que _'Allez, Bones, je vais parfaitement bien!"_

_"Qui est le putain de docteur ici?!_

_"Qui est le putain de capitaine ici?,_ avait rétorqué Jim. _"J'ai besoin d__e faire le point __avec le ambassadeurs avant que nous n'atteignons Babel, autrement nous aurons une révolte sur les bras. Ces diplomates ne sont pas aussi civilisés qu'ils voudraient qu'on le croit."_

L'insistance de Jim avait mis McCoy dans une humeur particulièrement opiniâtre qui avait renforcé sa détermination à être écouté par Spock et son père. Avec la mère de Spock, Lady Amanda, de son côté, les deux Vulcains n'avaient pas de chance réelle et ils durent accepter de passer le reste du voyage jusqu'à la Conférence de Babel en convalescence à l'infirmerie, en échange de PADDs sur lesquels compléter leurs projets respectifs.

Amanda releva les yeux de son livre nerveusement. Les Vulcains étaient très à l'aise avec le silence et elle aimait elle-même un moment de calme de temps en temps, mais pas quand elle pensait que des choses importantes devaient être dites. Et il y avait certainement beaucoup à discuter dans leur famille. Depuis que Spock avait quitté la maison, à la fin de son adolescence,pour suivre les cours de l'Académie de Starfleet, contre les vœux de Sarek, un profond fossé était né entre eux.S'il y avait une chose dont son mari était coupable, c'était la fierté et la sienne avait été blessée par le défi de Spock, qu'il considérait comme irrespectueux. Amanda savait que Sarek avait vu les actions de leur fils, non pas comme la déclaration d'identité et d'indépendance d'esprit qu'elles l'avaient été, mais comme un rejet de la tradition vulcaine et par extension, de Sarek lui-même. Spock avait farouchement refusé d'offrir toute branche d'olivier avant que son père ne le fasse et avait résolu de parler seulement à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait fait ainsi. Cette obstination était évidemment génétique. Spock avait été diplômé en présence seulement de sa mère et son cousin, et les deux, père et fils, avaient lu attentivement leur carrières et vies séparées. Depuis deux décennies maintenant, elle avait essayé de faciliter la réconciliation sur les deux fronts, temps durant lequel la paire d'étrangers avait seulement échangé quelques phrases difficilement arrachées, quelque ce soit le moment où ils se rencontraient, la civilité vulcaine incapable de dissimuler la tension glacée. Elle avait été profondément attristée que le lien de sympathie qu'ils avaient partagé quand Spock était un enfant en était arrivé à cela à son âge adulte, et qu'elle était incapable de partager une salle avec à la fois son mari et son fils sans cette ambiance glacée. Dans une relation autrement aimante et une vie heureuse ensembles, c'était la seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Sarek et cela avait été une grande source de frustration. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas ravaler son propre sentiment de blessure et admettre être fier des nombreuses réussites pour lesquels leur fils avait travaillé si dur? Parler de lui comme de son enfant de nouveau? Elle aurait souhaité que Spock fasse aussi un effort pour composer et voir les avantages de la discussion. S'ils ne le faisaient pas pour eux-mêmes, pour l'avantage que cela leur apporterait, ne pouvaient-ils pas au moins essayer pour elle? Peu importe combien de fois ou de manières elle avait attaqué le sujet avec chacun d'entre eux, l'état des choses semblait fixé et elle faisait face à la perspective de toujours devoir avoir une relation séparée avec chacun d'entre eux au lieu de se sentir comme une famille, et que les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde n'ait aucune affection l'une pour l'autre. S'ils restaient ainsi après qu'elle soit partie (et les deux Vulcains allaient probablement lui survivre considérablement), reconnaitraient-ils même chacun l'existence de l'autre?

Et puis, elle avait attendu avec impatience la conférence de Babel, comme elle le faisait toujours les rares occasions où elle obtenait de parler à son cher fils en personne. Elle était aussi fascinée de voir son lieu de travail et de rencontrer ses collègues et amis dont il avait discuté dans ses communications avec la maison si souvent. Elle était fière et heureuse de combien il était respecté et aimé par la majorité de l'équipage et avait rapidement conçu elle-même une affection envers eux. Ensuite, la crise avait frappé, l'assassinat et la maladie de Sarek. Les évènements des quelques derniers jours avaient été très difficiles pour tous les concernés, mais en particulier pour les trois à présent réunis dans l'infirmerie. Pendant un certain temps, il avait semblé que le fossé entre père et fils se finirait en tragédie, mais avec l'aide d'à la fois Jim Kirk et Leonard McCoy (envers qui elle serait pour toujours reconnaissante), ils avaient convaincu Spock d'abandonner son poste pour sauver son père avec une transfusion sanguine vitale.

Amanda en eut finalement assez du silence.

_"Je pense que nous avons besoin de parler, n'est-ce pas?"_, dit-elle doucement, en se tournant entre son mari et son fils.

_"De quoi souhaites-tu discuter, ma femme?_

_"Sarek, tu sais parfaitement bien de quoi je souhaite discuter! N'as-tu rien à dire à ton fils?_

_"Qu'y a-t-il à dire qui n'a pas déjà été dit?_

_"Merci pour commencer!_

_"Mère, j'étais en position de fournir de l'aide et c'est ce que j'ai fait"_, intervint sereinement Spock, _"aucun remerciement ne sont nécessaires. Pas plus qu'ils ne sont attendus."_ A cet instant, les yeux noirs donnèrent un petit coup vers son père, un flash minuscule d'émotion, une tentative de provoquer une réponse à ce coup de dent voilé. _"Une telle attente serait ..._

_"S'chnn T'gai Spock si tu utilises le mot en 'i' maintenant je devrais crier!_

_"Ce serait... une réponse hautement peu raisonnable._

_"Es-tu en train de te moquer de ta mère?"_, demanda-t-elle.

_"Je vois difficilement comment exposer un fait serait considéré comme de la dérision, ashyam"_, répondit Serek.

Amanda fit une pause. Elle reconnut le subtil scintillement bien connu dans les yeux de son mari, réservé pour quand il était en train de la taquiner affectueusement. Sa propre bouche s'étira avec amusement.

_"Vous deux!"_

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard déconcerté qui la fit encore plus rire.

_"Honnêtement, regardez-vous! Si semblables et tout ce que vous pouvez faire est vous battre. Peut-être c'est pourquoi"_ Son sourire s'effaça _"cela a duré presque vingt ans. Ne pouvez-vous pas **s'il vous plait** discuter de quelque chose avec l'autre! Est-ce logique d'être si mesquin?"_

Comme c'était si souvent le cas dans leur famille, ni Spock, ni Serek ne purent inventer une réplique appropriée aux mots d'Amanda.

_"Je devrais vous laisser tous les deux seuls, n'est-ce pas?"_

Et avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu répondre, elle avait fermé le livre que le capitaine lui avait prêté et était partie vers la petite salle d'attente.

Le silence qui suivit était quelque peu différent de celui qui accompagnait normalement la présence de Spock et de son père. Plutôt que glacial, il était rempli d'espérance. Les deux réfléchissant par où commencer plutôt qu'attendant que l'autre parle.

_"Il m'est devenu clair que je me serais... trompé dans mon jugement concernant ton choix de carrière, Spock."_

Spock éleva lentement des sourcils inclinés.

_"Vraiment?",_ incita-t-il.

_"Oui, tu t'es montré extraordinairement adapté à ton rôle à bord de l'Enterprise. Ton dévouement à ton devoir et ton excellente dextérité sont claires, comme l'est le respect que tes compagnons d'équipage ont pour tes capacités et caractère._

_"Vous ne maintenez toujours pas, alors, que mon choix était mauvais? Que j'aurais dû au lieu de cela suivre les cours de l'Académie des Sciences vulcaines?"_, appuya Spock.

_"Non. Ce n'est ni un lieu commun ni simplement un moyen d'apaiser les voeux et le contentement de ta mère. Je suis Vulcain et de telles choses ne sont pas dans ma nature. Tu comprends cela aussi bien que moi et, d'après ton attitude ces derniers jours, apparais le partager?_

_"Oui... Père. Ma seule question est combien de temps cela vous a pris pour arriver à cette conclusion; que le destin que j'ai choisi par moi-même serait plus approprié et satisfaisant pour moi qu'un décidé pour moi?_

_"Je ne crois pas être sûr. Peut-être est-ce le cas depuis vingt ans. Un homme tel que toi, avec une telle chaine d'influences, une dualité de sang et de larges connaissances, aurait logiquement une telle destinée. Je crois aussi que j'ai fait un choix incorrect de fiancée pour toi. Son caractère est plutôt incompatible avec le tien."_

T'Pring. Spock avait juré de ne jamais s'étendre sur le fait qu'il aurait pu un jour se trouver lui-même attaché pour toujours à une personne si insensible et approuva les sentiments de son père.

_"Alors vous me pardonnerez si je vous dis que vos actions étaient hautement illogiques. Il n'y a aucun but rationnel à prolonger notre éloignement, ni à dissimuler votre changement d'attitude en la matière. J'avais l'impression que la tromperie vous était un concept étranger."_

Spock et son père se fixèrent l'un l'autre avec intensité après ce commentaire chargé.

_"Ta mère m'a informé du même fait. Il apparaît que nous nous trouvons encore une fois à devoir concéder à sa sagesse. Je crois que ma réponse a été telle à cause de la façon dont tu as pris ton départ de Vulcain"_, expliqua Sarek.

_"Rejeter l'Académie des Sciences en faveur de Starfleet n'a jamais été un renoncement de Vulcain, Père, ni de vous. J'ai simplement vu par les attitudes des membres du conseil que je n'en étais pas réellement considéré comme digne à cause de mon héritage terrien et trouvé que, pour peut-être la première fois, je n'avais aucun désir d'accomplir leurs espérances. Votre apparent manque de compréhension de cela, aussi bien que votre manque d'enthousiasme continu à dénoncer leurs attitudes xénophobiques envers moi et Mère m'ont donné la dernière ... impulsion."_

Une ombre de blessure et regret traversa le visage de Sarek.

_"Ma... réserve face à de telles attitudes ne reflétait pas la mienne, Spock. En effet, j'ai toujours trouvé difficile de retenir ma réponse émotionelle face à de telles insultes bornées. Je l'ai toujours fait parce que je croyais que si toi et ta mère étiez autorisés à laisser vos propres actions et mots vous défendre à ma place, vous auriez tous les deux une meilleure chance d'altérer leur perception. Que j'ai bien agi ou non, __cela ne remet pas en question __mon respect et mon affection pour ma femme et mon fils. Ma seule requête est que tu puisses pardonner mes erreurs."_

Spock était déconcerté. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son père lui parlant de cette façon. Une telle confession était une excuse suffisante. Sa mère était, comme toujours, correcte. Il était temps de lâcher prise.

_"J'en suis capable, et plus que désireux, Père. J'ai confiance que votre question implique une réciprocité des sentiments de votre part?_

_"En effet, mon fils. J'aimerai aussi te remercier pour m'avoir fourni la transfusion qui a permis à cette conversation d'avoir lieu._

_"Il est logique, n'est-ce pas, de lutter pour la sécurité d'un être cher, Père?_

_"Oui, Spock", _répondit Sarek.

Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée d'Amanda.

_'Je ne peux officiellement pas rester éveillée plus longtemps!"_, annonça-t-elle. _"Je vais au lit. Bonne nuit, vous deux"._

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton léger mais cela la frappa de combien cela lui avait manqué de se référer à eux par un 'deux' cohésif.

_"Rom-mu-yor, Amanda",_ dit Sarek, alors que Spock lui donnait un signe de tête.

Ils lui donnèrent des regards significatifs mais même cela n'était pas nécessaire. Elle pouvait clairement sentir le changement d'atmosphère et elle partit en sentant son cœur s'alléger.

_"Nous ferions mieux de suivre son exemple, Spock._

_"En effet, Père. Ce serait quelque chose de singulier que le Docteur McCoy n'ait pas surpris notre conversation mais ait tout de même une explosion émotionnelle à cause de notre insomnie."_

_"J'en déduis que les explosions émotionelles sont une occurrence régulière concernant le Docteur?_

_"Oui", _répondit Spock avec un léger mouvement vers le haut de la bouche.

Un moment plus tard, le père et le fils avaient suivi tous les deux le conseil silencieux de leur docteur et l'infirmerie était silencieuse une fois de plus.


End file.
